


坠入外星轨道

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: *甜 出轨 不洁 背德
Relationships: sinatraa | Jay Won/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki
Kudos: 7





	坠入外星轨道

1)

桌角多了一杯冒热烟的牛奶，捧着马克杯的人在犹豫要不要打断他的游戏。

一个分心，被黑百合狙死了。

抬头看着站在旁边的金发，在头顶的吊灯下变得更加刺眼。刚想开口问但想起在直播，到最后变成了他张着嘴呆呆看着对方，朴珉纪想，一定是被金发耀晕了眼。

moth伸手过来帮他把麦静音了。

“不要等凉了 喝完就快点睡觉”  
“我和他们回去了”

耳机被拿掉了一半，金色发丝就在眼前，凑得更近，可以闻到moth平时用的洗手液的味道。门口处的super已经在嚷嚷，向moth喊着让他赶紧回宿舍睡觉。

“嗯”

临走前盯着他的屏幕，浅色的眉毛和山根被轻轻憋皱。

“不要玩那么久”

“好”

朴珉纪对他露出了一个乖巧的微笑，moth才肯背着包离开。这局打完之后朴珉纪捧着温热的牛奶看着屏幕上方的小圈圈转阿转，心里有点过意不去，忐忑自责，再怎么说自己也算是moth的…恋人?

朴珉纪懊恼地想着最近自己对待moth是不是太冷淡了，明明之前还不是这样…

moth可以说是完美恋人，温柔、体贴、细心、聪明，甚至连自己的睡前牛奶也准备得妥妥当当。抿了一小口牛奶，杯里的热气让镜片盖了层水雾，舔掉嘴唇上一圈奶痕，朴珉纪最后还是点开了好友列表找到了那个手机在线星标好友。

右键，密语。

——gn ♡ 

2)

呼————

也不知道对方会不会看到，不过还是松了一口气，大概是完成了什么任务放下了悬在心中的包袱。咕噜咕噜，喝完牛奶的杯子被他扔在了一边，好像是什么也没发生一样又开始了他的天梯之路。

练习室的灯不知道被谁关掉了，只剩走廊那边的壁灯还有少许昏黄。大家都回房间了，只有他一台电脑亮着，还在无休止地在排队。他好累，白天里的训练赛、复盘，要在moth面前挂着微笑、挺直着腰板、提醒着自己不能说脏话。moth不让缩着肩膀窝在电竞椅里，他说会对脊椎不好会脖子痛；moth不让说脏话，他说不喜欢自己这样…blablabla

退役之后moth一定是个好教练。

黑暗里，看不见金色。终于可以畏缩在椅子里，肆无忌惮地开麦互动。

楼梯传来袜子与地板摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，朴珉纪没看那是谁，太黑了看也看不到，大概是哪个睡到一半口渴下楼喝水的。

翻了翻手机。moth还是没有回他，也对，他不熬夜。

刚才那人好像走进了训练室，隔壁的椅子被拉开了。

是sinatraa。

“stop queue”

jay说他咖啡喝太多了睡不着就下来打游戏了。今天通宵有人陪了，朴珉纪心想。

“wait 你忘了隐身”  
“快隐身 不然moth明天会发现的哈哈哈”

给隔壁戴着卫衣帽子的憨憨回了一句fk，灰溜溜地把在线换成了隐身。是叛逆期的少年，干坏事干做得心安理得。

“他管得你也太严了吧 你们不像在谈恋爱而是像在玩亲子游戏”

“阿…啊?”

在听到“恋爱”这个词时，埋头手机的人突然抬了起来，像是在他高中被老师在大庭广众之下发现自己没做作业，心脏抽空漏了几拍。

“阿什么 全队除了super那个蠢货都知道了”  
“你俩不愧是全队最傻”

心脏在狂跳，像被拨快的齿轮一时失去控制。红晕在看不见的地方蔓开。

3)

和jay的相处模式很简单，脏话嘲讽的话都能随便乱说，疯狂，肆无忌惮，甚至chat都要怀疑他们的关系是否还友好。他们双排的次数很多——相比与自己和moth的来说

和这位mvp双排总是挺好玩的，他们会偷偷吐槽队里的队友不行，会轮流看pov鉴挂，在白给的时候互相挖苦对骂。

至少是比和moth双排有意思的多。

moth总是很认真。

唉…

和moth双排的时候气氛像在暴雪竞技馆上比赛，冷静没有感情波动的英语单词从耳机传来，不像是他的队友而是英语电子词典的示范音。

朴珉纪不得不十万分认真去打那些天梯。压力无形围绕在鼠标之间，每划一下都增加一克拉压力。

最近自己都在用“和jay约好双排”的这个借口来拒绝他的组队邀请。

希望他没有看出来吧。

这局对面有个挂打得异常焦灼。他们队伍齐心协力用团队的力量战胜了外挂，朴珉纪也自然而然地投入了进去，这局打到最后大家都格外认真，在'胜利'出现在屏幕上时朴珉纪才从刚才的投入走出来。自然而然地就像平时比赛一般伸出手和隔壁的人击掌，平时坐在他左边的都是————

m…

没有，没有击掌，手腕被握住了，身体被拉到电竞椅的边缘，被扯歪了，还没反应过来脸颊就碰到了个稍微有点起皮的嘴唇，干裂的触感让人难以忽视，只是几秒，发烫的脸颊被小嘬一口后手，腕也被推开了。

明明已经分开了，可是刚刚那块被触碰的皮肤像在自燃发热，一直蔓延到其他安全位置，一瞬间火烧过了朴珉纪的整张脸。

“你脸好红”  
“想吃苹果了”

sinatraa的刘海太长看不清他的表情，黑色的头发和背景色融为一体，朴珉纪看不透黑色。留下两句不明所以的话，sinatraa跑去了厨房在冰箱里拿了个苹果。没有为自己刚才的举动解释，忽视了自己疑问的目光，自顾自地开始吃起了苹果。

苹果很红，还带着刚洗过的水珠，sinatraa毫不犹豫地就咬破了那层鲜红的果皮，刺啦刺啦的声音听着很清脆。朴珉纪看着他吃苹果看出了神，吞咽而上下滑动的喉结，咀嚼而发出粘糊的口水声，汁液滴落而舔舐的舌头。

好性感。

4)

玻璃罐里放着五彩的糖，每一颗都是之前自己和moth一起放进去的。这颗糖甜化了他一整个春天，随着日光倾斜，盛夏蝉鸣的到来，一直小心翼翼揣在兜里的糖果还没来得及送到嘴里，就融在糖纸上。

大概是变质了。

自己对moth的笑不甜了，无论早上起床对着镜子练习几次，最后打招呼时就是会变得僵硬。记忆不知不觉地失了真，他们之间隔了一块毛玻璃，互看不清。

sinatraa从副驾驶盯着后视玻镜的自己，意味深长地看着自己和moth牵住的手，镜子太小看不到下半边的脸，但那副玩味十足的嘴脸不用看朴珉纪也能想象的到。

下意识地抽出了moth正在握住的手。在疑问的眼神下，只能尴尬地解释到自己要回信息，其实不过是点开了手机乱划了一通。

jay:哈哈  
jay:配合你一下好了

jay:回复我阿 不然你把手抽出来干嘛

手机突然凑巧地响了，几条新的信息。

朴珉纪偷偷抬头瞄了一眼坐在前面的人，卫衣太大了挡住了看不见手上的动作。

viol2t:关你屁事  
viol2t:少自作多情  
jay:woww 那你刚才一直盯着我后脑勺看?  
viol2t:你不看我怎么知道我看你 滚蛋  
jay:就是喜欢看 不可以?  
viol2t:fk u ㅗ

一个人的暧昧是一枕黄粱，两个人的暧昧是…

不知道从什么时候开始，朴珉纪习惯了坐在moth身边却暗地里却和sinatraa在调情。台面上明明在和moth谈情说笑，底下却暗流涌动。暧昧无声无息，朦胧又让人上瘾。

饭桌下jay偷偷用脚踢自己，惹得他偷偷瞪了两眼顺便回了一脚。没想到伸出的脚却收不回来，jay在另一边用手握住了自己的脚踝，完全没有要松手之势。碗边的手机收到了新的信息，看着对面欠揍的脸，不用想也知道是谁。

jay:答应我一个事  
viol2t:会被发现的 松开!  
jay:你今晚在训练室等我就放手  
viol2t:知道了放手!  
jay:lol

朴珉纪不知道，快乐总是出现在有sinatraa的时刻——尽管他们一碰面就拌嘴

5)

训练室的人都走光了，除了他和sinatraa

尴尬倒是算不上，就是气氛怪怪的，明显sinatraa留着自己在这里不是为了让自己看他打游戏。

呼——————

脖子被吹了口凉气，朴珉纪最怕脖子痒，一个激灵吓得他把水壶的水撒了一地。刚想转身教训这场恶作剧的始作俑者，没料到被禁锢在冰箱与sinatraa之间，靠的很近，呼吸都是对方空气。

“你干嘛 抽筋了?”

“为什么还不承认呢?”

sinatraa颇有深情地看着他。

“…?”

“你对我心动了”

这是个肯定句，不带半点疑惑的语气。

“Jay Won先生你是不是搞错了 我对象是moth”

“那为什么第一次亲你的时候不把我推开?”

sinatraa是至高无上的法官坐在最高的椅子上，平静地吐着一段朴珉纪无法推翻的证词，框列一条条犯下的罪证。

“投降吧”  
“你出轨了”

眼前一黑，朴珉纪自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。任由着sinatraa抱住自己抚摸他的脸庞，越过嘴唇牙关的防线。

吻得比他想象中要温柔安静，没有撕咬，没有疯狂。

他放弃了，心脏传来的极速跳动证明sinatraa说的是对的，无法反驳他说的就是事实。违背道德的事情做起来总是让人刺激，让人忍不住血脉沸腾。

让人兴奋。

不得不承认朴珉纪一直渴望有一个人能够岁月经年拉住他不放，让他堕落，让他沉沦，让他就此沉睡。

sinatraa背对着光线看不清他的脸，只听到那熟悉的性感的低沉的嗓音带着几分笑意伏在他耳边说：

“你伸舌头了”

6)

“珉纪 你好像有心事”  
“最近变话少了”

这些问题moth这今晚已经问了不下五遍。和moth待在一起的时候，脑海里不由自主地就开始轮番播放jay的一颦一笑，黑发少年的影子翻涌而出。背后就是moth的胸膛，他被紧紧环住，可朴珉纪眼前的金发慢慢褪去，变成与阴影融为一体的黑色。

就像那晚，sinatraa挑着眉对他说'你舌头真软'。

真是个可怕的梦。

朴珉纪醒来时，旁边的位置已经空了，moth总是早睡早起和朴珉纪刚好相反。

moth推门进来时他才刚从被窝里爬起来，不情不愿不想起床。空调的温度太低他的睡衣领口又太大，露出一大截脖子，上面都是昨晚留下的斑驳红印。

“终于醒了?”

“嗯”

睡眼朦胧还没清醒的人看着moth走过来，关了空调开了窗。

“对不起 昨晚…是我太…”  
“都有印了…”

moth抬起手轻轻划过朴珉纪脖子上昨晚留下的痕迹，惋惜般地注视着那些粉红的斑痕。

“没事…也不明显”

“疼吗?”

嘴唇覆在皮肤上，moth低头沿着痕迹一路吻了一遍，从锁骨到脖子，最后在额头交换了并不算早的早安吻。

“res-ing”

金色睫毛总是很温柔，像潭湖水看似波澜不惊却能慢慢让你陷入得更深，卷进看不见的漩涡。朴珉纪对他说不出实话，moth是天使，纯洁得不带裂缝。

他从天使手里偷来了温柔，背过身全都撒在阴影中，朝着黑色的眼睛，发射，在漆黑里星光熠熠。

望向你的心脏是朝向阴影那边。

7)

朴珉纪下午回来了，四五点钟一般队友都会在训练室那边。本来想着静悄悄上来房间放下背包就下楼直播的，没想到上楼梯一拐角就遇到了刚从房间出来的sinatraa。

看样子时刚睡醒，头发乱糟糟的像个菠萝。sinatraa明显被自己吓了一跳，蹦了半句的脏话在他看到自己脖子上的红印后，停住了。

“呜呼原来是去了那边 亏我昨晚还等你那么久来双排呢”

“很激烈嘛 啧啧”

sinatraa挑着眉毛扫视了朴珉纪全身，尖酸刻薄地说着。

朴珉纪在sinatraa的眼神下突然感到无地自容，不知道在心虚什么，明明他们俩才是偷情的那对。

sinatraa打算不再给他眼神从他身边走过，下楼，当作这一幕没有发生。

“我……”

他不知道在害怕什么。害怕对方生气?误会?一走了之再也不理自己?本来就没有辩解的余地。

朴珉纪拉住了准备离开的人，扯住他的衣袖。啪，重物摔在地上，朴珉纪松开提着的纸袋，上前抱住了愣在原地的sinatraa。

“我脑子里都是你…莫名其妙地 都控制不住阿…”  
“难过得快要死掉了呜呜”  
“我为什么…为什么会喜欢你……明明moth比你温柔比你好…明明你那么凶…整天一副讨厌我的样子…”

终于抓住了时隐时现的影子。

他总是爱穿这些款大的卫衣，上面还有某个奢侈品淡淡的男士香水味。朴珉纪没敢紧紧的搂住sinatraa的腰，怕他生气，怕被甩开，只敢轻轻地扯住了卫衣的下摆。脸窝在了sinatraa的脖子，眼泪关不住地在往下掉。

他好委屈阿，朴珉纪想。

明明是sinatraa先撩他的。

没见过女孩子哭更别说是男孩子。

方才是在生闷气没错，可是在朴珉纪拉住自己的袖子不让他走的时候气就已经消了。sinatraa看着趴在怀里的人，衣领已经被哭湿了一半，还有几滴眼泪顺着皮肤滑到了胸前。朴珉纪头顶的碎发因为一吸一顿地哭泣扫着他的脖子，像一只受人欺负的猫咪卷缩在角落。

“喂 别哭了”摇了摇缩着脸在呜呜的人。

见朴珉纪没有要理自己的样子，sinatraa揪着衣领把人从怀里扯出来。哭得缺氧的脸变得通红，挂着湿润的泪痕，连睫毛都被糊成了一块。双手捧起湿湿软软发烫的脸，吻在了坠淚的地方。

“欸不生气了 别哭了stoppp”  
“我温柔一点嗯?”

嘴唇扫过眼睑，像哄小孩一样给湿润的双眸吹了两口气，神奇地眼泪就被止住了。

朴珉纪也不知道sinatraa说了什么就神志不清地点了头，被抱起往房间走去。

他被放到床上，sinatraa开了灯之后就凑过来亲他，亲他的脖子，亲他刚刚哭过还带着咸味的脸。像巨型犬，趴在身上认真地在舔他的玩具，鼻子眼睛耳朵都不放过。

“可以吗?”

sinatraa撑在自己身上，头发全都垂下来，被阴影扫过一层滤镜的五官更加迷人，像施了法咒偷了心，被亲麻的舌头说不出话迷糊地就点头了。

衬衫的纽扣被解开，露出光滑的胸膛，上面还有昨晚moth留下的痕迹。看见了这些粉红印印，在他脖子处啃咬的人也不甘示弱地在完好的地方留下属于自己的痕迹。

朴珉纪下身裸着，全身只有一件衬衫半挂在身上，露出香肩一副欲拒还迎的姿势。手臂遮住了眼睛只能看到半张脸的表情，本来自然摆在床边的脚被sinatraa握住脚踝慢慢掰开，被打开的角度慢慢变大，仰在床上的人能感受到凉风的气息。

昨晚被操开的地方现在还再红肿，皱褶微开还没完全闭合，有那么一点被过度使用的感觉。还没恢复过来的身体，第二天又被扑倒在床上，朴珉纪全身关节都在酸痛，下身被分开的双腿正忍着疲惫的酸软感。

“哇 看样子moth昨晚可不温柔喔”

sinatraa的声音从底下传来。让朴珉纪更加羞耻，扯过了旁边的枕头遮住了红透的脸。

冰凉的液体浇在了里面，纵欲过度的地方这次能一次性接纳三根手指，随着异物的进进出出肉壁把手指吃得更紧了。

“那我温柔一点咯”

昨晚浇灭的欲望又被重新点燃。

sinatraa为了将温柔进行到底，在扩张这一步就进行了快半个小时。在快要被手指弄熟时退了出来，修长的手指上沾满了润滑液和里面的分泌液。

“看来昨天吃了不少阿 小花一插就操开”

很轻松地接纳了整根，慢慢挺进破开，似乎越慢就越温柔一般，磨磨蹭蹭惹得床上的人一个劲地在扭腰。

“滚蛋!你不戴套!”

说话，本来拿着枕头做遮羞布的人，一个激灵把枕头砸向sinatraa。

身体因为顶撞而失去力气。最后只好环住sinatraa的脖子，在他肩上咬了个不浅的牙印，当作是他不带套的惩罚。

“moth肯定戴的吧 那我要做不戴的那个”

sinatraa顺势把他抱起，床垫陷得更深，探索着更多未开发的区域。没有了多余的橡胶，炽热的触感更真实，湿润而温热的嫩肉将四面紧紧包裹，朴珉纪能清楚感受到上面凸起的青筋，兴奋有力地在跳动。

腰被牢牢固定在sinatraa的大腿上，不让逃走，只许他的身体紧紧吸食自己。像是故意报复朴珉纪一般，他每一下顶撞都动得很慢，故作温柔，其实不过是对昨天的报复。

昨晚被玩过一遍的地方又一次兴奋起来，过分敏感的身体很快就被埋身体里的那根找到脆弱点。短时间高强度地纵欲，让他的忍耐值崩坏。只是随意的顶撞就让身体触电一样的颤栗。朴珉纪无奈地接受自己对这快感是又爱又恨。

他恨死这只披着温柔外皮的狼。

腿已经不再是他的腿，两天的高强度作业让他合不拢脚。刚刚才在自己身上作恶驰骋的混蛋，在爽完一遍后凑了过来。

“嘿 以后我也这么温柔好不好”

把人吃干舔净后，一团黑毛又蹦着脸亲他下巴，像条巨型犬玩累了摇着尾巴扑倒主人，宣誓着自己已标记的占有物。

我也有狗了，朴珉纪心想。


End file.
